


One and Only

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina and Sana had a deal: do not fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: ~Darling and Honey~ A Misana Collection





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://m.facebook.com/TheScribbledStories/photos/a.1157506880929759/4196128673734216/?type=3&source=57&__tn__=EH-R) post except that this one’s fluff.

Mina had a deal with Sana and maybe she immediately regrets doing that move because she thinks she will lose and therefore need to do something big and mysterious for the older.

Some people may say that she’s not serious and it’s some kind of prank or challenge that trend in the social media nowadays, but Mina is so damn serious about the deal because it involves personal feelings and relationships. She’s serious about the deal because she doesn’t want to get hurt, she doesn’t want Sana to get hurt. She’s just being careful with all the possibilities, and maybe overreacting because she’s certainly new with the setup she has with Sana. She thinks that the way the girl cares for her, supports her, loves her, appreciates her is something, something she doesn’t deserve because it is a bit too much for her liking. She thinks she doesn’t deserve any _thank you_ or _I love you_ from the girl just because.

Minatozaki Sana. She has known her since college because she found cute personalized flower pens in Mina’s things so she gained herself a friend since then on. They talked about cute, little things that Mina found adorable about Sana because she doesn’t know someone can be capable of having that bright, positive energy and the girl’s so giggly, so bubbly, she’s like living in sunny days and butterflies and warm December nights and a representation of sunshine. With Sana’s personality, she easily became comfortable with her that resulted in them almost always being together, whether it is because of academics or just because they want to hang out. They became really good friends because of that and it will always be an adorable memory of Mina.

Sana is so clingy, touchy with the people close to her and Mina likes it because she is lowkey also like that. She likes being hugged by the girl, being cuddled, being babied. She likes it when Sana always makes her feel warm, comforted all the time. They always do things together that sometimes people interprets that they are dating because the way they act is like that. Their close friends can always witness how they care for each other and how they show affection towards one another. One buys the other drinks while the other, sometimes treats chocolates with flowers. They go on dates, movies, walks, drives, and almost anything when they feel to do so.

Mina is the only one who can understand Sana and vice versa. They understand each other’s soul, each other’s wants and needs, each other’s likes and dislikes, each other’s dreams, passion, failures, regrets. Maybe they already memorized each other to the point that even with just one’s back or one’s scent, they can already determine who’s who. They stay awake until 4am and blabber about random things. They talk about academics, their family, the flowers, their dream vacation, the type of car they want to own, the goal of owning a star, skydiving, and any other things. With that being said, the questions starts to formulate in Mina’s mind, there are lots of it. With what they act ever since they have known each other, she has so many questions about herself and for Sana, as well. 

Mina’s so soft for Sana—that’s a fact. She’s so soft for her when she pouts, when she holds her pinkies, when she gives her sweet smile, when she blinks her eyes prettily. She also has a weak heart for the girl when she suddenly kisses her on the cheek in front of their friends or when she smoothly insert her hand on her own and intertwine it while strolling. She sometimes suddenly can’t think straight when the girl asks her silly questions and stare directly at her eyes with a teasing smile or when the girl kissed her good night so near her lips that made her stopped breathing for a while and resulted to unconsciously agreeing on sleeping with Sana that night after having a Harry Potter marathon.

Sana and Mina do things randomly that normal couples do (any type of couple; for example, they are a couple of besties, right?). They go around the town for long walks with no destination. In the middle of the night, Sana will wake up and immediately contact Mina, drive her way to her house and they will leave the car there to walk around. At most times, they just walk around the subdivision and sometimes in the city where they discover places that they can claim as their own. They will walk hand in hand, enter some convenience store or some 24 hours fast food chains when their feet will hurt and stay there until the sunrise. They will watch it together until Sana will put her head on Mina’s shoulder and take a nap for a while.

They also go to karaoke bars and sing to their favorite songs. They will have their own room all by themselves and pretend to have their own concert. They will support each other by shouting one’s name and cheering for them. They will have duets and solos until they will run out of breath and just laugh at each other. Mina’s favorite part is when Sana sings her favorite song ever since she was in high school because even though she does not meet her at that time yet, she feels like she met young Sana by that song. On the other hand, Sana likes to hear Mina jamming to Korean pop songs because it can make her dance to it and she always wants to see a happy Mina like that one.

They also like going to all fast food places and eat like they haven’t eaten in a long time. They are both young at heart so they enjoy eating at fast food chains and buying some toys that later on will be piled up and donated to some orphanage near their place. Mina will wipe Sana’s lips because she always eats messily while Sana will offer all of her ketchup to Mina because she knows the girl loves it so much. They will also sometimes share each other’s food and laugh at themselves when sharing some ice cream because Sana will eat more than half of it which they did not even discuss (but Mina will just shrug it off, as long as Sana is happy eating their ice cream).

They hold hands and let their fingers play with each other. It happens most of the time. For example, when they go on walks, or watching a movie, or going shopping, or doing groceries, or cuddling, or when they tease each other and will end up in any challenge because they like to play with each other’s fingers. They hold hands to comfort each other, to support each other, to warm each other.

They stare into each other’s eyes until one of them is red (mostly Mina) from all the blushing. When they do not know what to do anymore or do not want to do their work from their respective to-do-list, they will just stare at the ceiling first, then into each other until one of them will feel something inside (read: feel butterflies in one’s stomach). Mina will always, always melt in Sana’s stares because it seems like she’s assuring something, that she promise love and care, like she appreciates, that she’s sincere, that she will stay no matter what. There’s something sweet in her eyes and she can’t help but just blush until Sana will tease her with her pink cheeks.

They will sit on a park bench and share silence while Sana will tuck a loose strand of Mina’s hair behind her ears. It is their favorite part of the weekend where they will just sit there and appreciate the chirping of the birds, the wind, the flowers, the apple trees, and the presence of each other. Sana likes to tuck Mina’s hair behind her ears and being that close to the girl. It makes her think that anytime soon, she can kiss her (that she will eventually do, anyway).

They also kiss under the starlight and dance under the night sky. They do things like any other couple out there, but the difference is that they are just friends who care for each other a lot. They kiss and taste each other’s lips like it’s their favorite flavor of ice cream, like the best moment that ever happened to them. They dance like it will be their last and rest at one’s chest after doing so. It’s one of those moments when they feel safe, when they feel like they have their own bubble to live in and not minding anything around them, just Mina and Sana.

They do every little thing they dream of inspired by all the books and movies. Sana aspired to be a chef while Mina dreamt of being a ballerina. They do all things like practicing cooking at Sana’s home or playing some music and dancing in Mina’s room. It may chaotic at times, well, most of the times, but the enjoyment they experience every single time of doing so is precious and cannot be replaced by anything.

With everything they have done together, they discover facts about themselves and about one another, as well. They discover each other’s dark, deep secrets, what they are afraid of, the components of their whole being, and almost every little thing about one another.

When Mina contemplated about her feelings, that’s when she confirmed that she’s already on the edge of falling for her friend and maybe she doesn’t want to let that happen so she made a deal with Sana. She discussed it to the girl, how their setup already affects her and gives her lots of questions (which she did not mention in details because it’s complicated). Sana’s a little bit pissed off that day, but still managed to listen to Mina’s proposal.

“Deal?”

**_Do not fall in love with each other_** , that’s the deal. Of course, Sana will have second thoughts, will reconsider, also gave herself time to contemplate because Mina was right, it is indeed personal. They already kissed, in the lips, does friends kiss each other on the lips? Do friends cause feel butterflies in one’s stomach? Do friends blush when one stares to her eyes? Do friends care for each other to the point there are minimal sacrifices? 

Mina’s ready to hold Sana’s hand until the end, but never ever ready to admit her feelings for the girl because she’s afraid of rejection. She tried to do it one time, though, only to be led by fear and shyness so at the end, she just shrugs it off only to be strained by Sana so she just kissed her for the girl to stop asking her. Thankfully, things got normal after that.

Sana’s her one and only, even if it’s closely a sin to fall in love with a friend, or does it count being a sin when clearly a person is just in love? Is just caring? Is just showing affection and has the intention of supporting someone? Is just appreciating? Is just giving their time and effort? Is just giving good things? Is just comforting? Is just making sure that she’s feeling loved and appreciated all the damn time? Is it really a sin to fall in love with someone despite all the differences and state in life?

Mina’s the one who always comforts Sana, who’s always there for her, who’s always shoulder is ready for her to cry on. Her hands are always ready to hold Sana’s own when it’s cold, when she wants her to feel warm, when she wants her to calm down. She’s always there to hug the girl because she’s proud of her, because she wants to comfort her. They always look for each other in good times and in bad. Despite all the things they have done, she still considers her and Sana’s feelings and setup if ever she will admit her feelings because somewhere, she had heard that love ruins everything so she’s okay with doing every little thing they can except falling in love.

Sana knows Mina’s worthy of everything, worth of anyone’s love and appreciation. Sure, she already gives it to the girl, but meaning it romantically is another topic, and she’s not ready for that conversation yet. She’s afraid of commitments and broken friendships. She’s afraid of rejection, as well, so she kept on thinking every night if she will call off the deal and risk everything because as far as she knows, Mina is also worth the risk. Mina’s worth everything.

Sad endings exist and maybe that’s how their story will end. Weeks after the agreement, they do not hang out much because maybe the awkwardness dominated between them.

And in another universe, maybe they would have given it a try.

But

Sana called Mina in the middle of the night to say that she’s falling for her so she’s ready to accept any consequences for the girl only to find out Mina crying and confessed that she loves the girl long time ago, as well.

“So… should we have our first breakfast tomorrow, Darling?”

“I’ll be glad to have that, Honey”


End file.
